the story of Harry potter book 1
by mibrie2009
Summary: Here is a story about Harry and his life it will be very AU starting in the muggle world. james and lilly are alive but has not raised harry. he was kidnapped by OC and will live with this man for some years. but he will know about magic slash .
1. Chapter 1

_In an alley not far from the center of London a young black haired boy literally ran for his life._

_ The boy called Harry had earlier that evening thought he could sneak in to the center of the wizard world called Diagon alley._

_ But boy had he been wrong and now young Harry has to run for his life with curses flying past him almost faster than he can dodge them_.

* * *

Harry didn´t know what had happened one second he was standing with the black cloak he just stool from the unknown wizard and the next minute he had to run for his life. The wizard he thought were a simple unknown wizard just happened to be a very high class wizard and the founder of the shop Gladrags Wizardwear.

This wizard had acquired a very cleaver device working almost like a muggle panic button the wizard pushed the button when Harry grabbed him in the alley and while Harry thought he had succeeded in stealing from the wizard the man had alarm his private security team and they were there in seconds.

Harry looked around when five pops renounce the arrival of five very highly trained wizards all coming to aid their boss.

The fourteen year old Harry looked for a place to hide when he heard the well known pops he knew not to stay around when wizards "pop" in on him, there were only really on place to hid in the alley and that were the dumpsters placed in the side of the alley.

The five men were all dressed in combat gear although the younger one were still fighting to get it on when they arrived by their boss side.

Harry could see that there were two young looking men and two middle age men and on old man in the guard team the older man obviously the leader of the five.

They all surrounded their boss and look around for danger none of them had spotted Harry yet.

"Mr. Branster you called" the leader said not once relaxing his body.

"A small menace, a boy trying to hide himself behind that dumpster tried to rob me" mr. Branster said in an angry ton.

The men all looked at the dumpster all wearing faces off disbelief why hid behind a dumpster off all places.

Soon the old guard smirked ´this will be fun´ he though.

"Okay boy. You got three seconds to come out and we will talk it over" the leader said the other looking at each other smiling.

Harry snorted at this who did they think he was.

"Come out right now and we won´t hurt you" `much´ Harry finished the line in his head. ´Okay play it cool Harry´ he thought ´you are just a muggle to them´ and with that thought in his head he raised himself from the ground behind the dumpster making sure to be as normal as possible.

The five guard Scattered around him trying to surround him Harry seeing this too took one step to his left side so he had his back to the entire end of alley. `never open your back for attack or you will pay his "dads" voice reminded him in his head´.

The leader of the guards noted Harry´s move and said.

"So you up for trouble kid, don´t do anything stupid or you will pay dearly for it" the leader yell at him.

when Harry just looked at them no emotions on his face just blinking at them one of the younger guards grabbed for him and that second harry stepped back a step and took the guards hand and pulled it towards the guard opposite him so they ended up hitting each other and falling to the ground

the other wizards stood completely still not moving to shocked to move even a muscle Harry saw this as his signal to run but before he got the chance, the four left standing inclusive Mr. Branster all fired stupefy and four red spell zoom in on him

Harry dodge two of them and "collected" the last one by simple raising his hand and grab it their for him to use later.

This brought silence again, the guards looking unsure and Mr. Branster looking almost ill. Now one off the guards grabbed for Harry from behind and succeeding in getting a strong hold on him. Harry looking rather annoyed for getting trapped in such a childish act of boys play now grinned at the three men in front of him while kicking behind himself and hit his attacker right between his legs sending him out cold for the night.

Not wanting to play anymore harry raised his hand and send the "collected" stupefy back on the three angry looking wizards.

Not looking back to see if he did any damage or not Harry turned around and ran and with curses flying left and right.

Harry was so angry at himself for getting in this sort of trouble all he wanted was to get in to Diagon Alley. But he has to have a wizard pass to get true the wards to the wizard world. And without a pass there is no way in, Harry had seen Mr. Branster look at his pass so therefore he went for him and now he had to run like a mad man to get away from the angry men behind him.

This wasn´t his day at all.

Harry had to stop his mind breaking for a second as he entered the main street and ran across a very busy street with cars left and right. when he got over on the other side he turned around and he noticed the wizards hadn´t followed him over the street but was looking at him from the alley and there were murder in their eyes. Harry smiled his charming smile at them and winked before turning away and walked down the street to plan his next try to enter the wizard world.

But he didn´t know what kind of trouble he were in because when Mr. Branster arrived at the Ministers of Magic he went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were the two Aurors Sirius and James sat and spoke about their upcoming festive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James Potter found Mr. Branster quiet scary the man had been screaming thier heads of for almost twenty minutes he were babbling about kids, devils and something about killing the darn kid. James looked at Sirius to see if he got anything out of the mans babbling.

Sirius obviously didn´t get it or just didn´t care.

James raised his hand after five more minutes to stop the man and his on going screaming at this point Branster´s face were completely dark red and he was breathing hard.

Sirius got up from his chair to get a piece of paper Mr. Branster could fill out, after Mr. Branster got the paper he gave the man some room to fill it out and when he was done they told him they would look in to it when they got the time. both of them knowing they would never get that assignment, not because it was a bad and easy assignment. no they had messed up and now they were paying the price.

James could remember the day they had messed up big time, it was the end of October and he and Lilly had just been at a local medic to find out why Lilly had been so ill.

She was pregnant... again

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They had been so young the first time Lilly where pregnant, Lilly so exited and so young at only the age of fifteen and James sixteen they where far from ready James knew this, he knew he wasn´t ready he didn´t even knew if Lilly was the one for him.

They decided to get the child, the boy, they gave him the name Harry, Harry Potter.

But only a couple of months after the birth of Harry they had know choice but to give him up, the Dark forces were coming it was no world for a child to live in, so the decision had been made Harry where given to the Dursleys a muggle family. Lilly cried for months after.

James decided never to make contact to his son, that time was over know they had a education to finish.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lilly where pregnant and at the age of thirty James felt more than ready to have children, after they had been told the good news James had gone to a muggle town with Sirius to celebrate the news.

Here they had messed up, how should could they know that the muggle had Halloween, Lets just say that it had not been a pretty sight the alarmed Auror´s saw then two very drunk auror´s thought they saw ´monsters´everywhere. and now James and Sirius sat by their disk only doing paper work.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

So harry was raised by the Dursleys a simple muggle family, he was loved and adored by his "mother", hated by his "father" and tolerated by the fat kid.

Harry lived a normal life, until one day when he was walking home from school and a black van drove by his side and hands grabbed him to pull him in to the car. he barely had the time to scream before a hand covered his mouth and a second hand pressed on his neck till he passed out.

This would be the last day of a simple life for little Harry at the age of eleven he was kidnapped on the open street and droved away to god knows were.

Back at the Dursleys there were woman tears, deep laughter and childish glee, forty-eight hours later Harry was called missing at the police, five days later the case went cold and for a year a women tried to contact the wizards world she knew existed but had left no way of contact. Harry was on his own.

Author note:

I know it is a very short chapter, but it is just some information to better understand this story.

I will write the next chapter asap... it is almost done and we will meet Harry´s kidnapper ( a very pervy man) and see some action.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Warning: look at the Rating M you have been warned. _

Charlie Wenthod had just gotten a very strange phone call, a man had called him and told him that he would pay him for killing a kid for him. now this was not a common thing for Charlie to kill a kid, he had killed many people he was known in the muggle world as an assassin and in his own world "the Hunter" but children he had tried not to kill it was just so... useless.

This case was different, he had looked up his target and after hearing the description of the kid he simply had to see this personally could this be "the boy".

Charlie called his dear friend, a friend he had known for years a rough and heartless a man just like he himself to help him on his work, normally they wouldn´t work together on jobs but if he was right about this boy then he would need all the help he could get.

Charlie and his friend drove down the street to the place they knew the boy would walk passed by this time of the day, they drove slowly not wanting to be heard by the boy walking in front of them, Charlie could feel a lot of emotions in his body some being the normal ones like excitement and others arousal charlie loved this game, he couldn´t get enough of it.

The work all went as planned the kid barely got a sound out before he was put to sleep in a strong hold and Charlie grinned this was it, now he could get his revenge.

It was payment time.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry woke in a strange room, the room were dark, and the smell .. yurk harry wrinkled his nose at it.

He was on a cold floor and with only a small towel to cover himself in, the room was so empty and small harry felt like sitting in a very small box with no air in and just as he began to breath hard in fright the door opened and in come on single figure.

The man turned the light on in the room and harry blinked to get used to the sudden light, Harry now saw his captor for the first time the man was young properly about twenty-five the man had dark hair and brown soft eyes his body was normal and fit with a toned upper body. as he walked towards Harry he smilled his most charming and winning smile ´don´t scare the pup yet ´Charlie thought.

Harry pushed up against the wall his back hitting it with force, the man just smiled at him in amusement at his failed retreat.

Charlie just loved this games, when the victim was defenceless and had no way of escape, then he got to Harry he sat himself down on his knees looking in to the beautiful eyes the boy was so pretty, if he just dared to touch it. Charlie raised his hand to touch the boy "his boy".

Harry saw the emotions in the eyes of his captor and knew something was off and then the man raised his hand harry didn´t hesitate on second and spat the man right in his face then Harry raised his hands to push the man over to get passed him and out of the room, but the man was quick and had very good reflexes and had Harry down on his back in seconds.

Holding harry down Charlie sat himself on Harry´s stomach and held Harry´s hand above his head with on hand and used the other to hit him across his face, Harry just blinked at this looking up at Charlie with defiant eyes.

Charlie paused for a second, he just got a very good plan yes it was perfect he would use this kid to get revenge on the Potters. he just had to train the boy, to teach the boy his place he had just the way to do that.

Harry looked up at Charlie waiting to see what he were doing the man was clearly thinking something over, and raised himself from Harry just saying one word to Harry

"STAY" and then he left.

Charlie returned minutes after with a collar in his hands, it was something he held very dear he had just got rid of, the collar would punish the boy if he didn´t do exactly what he wanted him to do. yes Charlie thought himself to be a very smart man.

Harry went completely still when Charlie returned, the man sat down beside him and grabbed his hair to raise his head so he could put on the collar, Harry didn´t feel the collar at all.

Charlie looked at Harry, his eyes found his red lips ´some day I will make you my lover Harry but for now you need to learn how to kill, because on day you will kill for me. you will kill the Potters and i will stand by your side smiling`Yes he was looking forward to this.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Days became weeks and month became years and at the age of third-teen Harry has become a stunning young man his body without any fat, his skin tanned and his hair short and with all sort of hair products to keep it right.

Harry had been introduced to magic for months and were very good at it or so his "dad" said he also said that now Harry was ready to make his that proud. Charlie had been a cold and cruel teacher, slaps and beatings for everyday but as harry got older he got stronger to and soon he would fight the man until his collar began to punish him and Harry were forced to submit to Charlie.

Charlie loved this sections when Harry was under him pinned to the floor shakking from the pain of the collar, looking up at him with hurt eyes, Charlie hoped that one day the collar wouldn´t be needed and Harry raise his head and kiss him and they would have hot sex in this position Harry under him loving him.

Charlie smiled to himself after letting Harry go, he was ready to take Harry out for his first a job to see if Harry could kill.

Authors note:

Next chapter harry will be tested by Charlie and more (Harry and Charlie will not be a pair promise)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today were the day they had prepared for in weeks, Harry had train for this mission for so long that he knew the entire assignment in and out.

The day Harry are going to Join Charlie on a mission, and Charlie is as excited as he can be he looked forward to see "his" Harry make him proud, to see Harry fight and mostly to see him kill.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chalon House placed in Richmond, London.

To dark figures, one Harry Potter and Charlie Wenthod, were barely seen or heard then they ran through the garden leading up to the grand house of Chalon, the targets house, their informations on the target weren´t many so far they knew that his name was Tom and he had pissed some people off and now they wanted revenge on him and therefore the contact were made between Charlie and the customers.

Harry and Charlie had looked on prints on the huge house and now they knew precisely to get in to the house and out again without getting noticed.

Harry ran towards the wall leading to the back-door to the house, they had found this entrance to the house almost at the first glance on the print, and together they came up with a solution on how to get over it.

Charlie liked there solution very much because it included that Harry should face the wall so Charlie could place his hands on Harry´s hips and then lift him so he could get a grip on the top of the wall, Charlie loved the feeling of standing behind Harry like he did right now, he had a very good look at the fine ass almost calling for attention he learned forward a bit so his body were completely touching Harry´s body. He ran his hands down Harry side and placed them on his hips trilled by the feeling of the boys muscles moving beneath his hands.

Harry waited for Charlie to lift him up the wall, knowing what problems Charlie proberly had at the moment harry just rolled his eyes and hissed.

"Charly get a grip and help me up here will you" Harry hissed and pushed back against the man behind him.

Charlie got himself under control and raised Harry so he could slip over the wall and help Charlie up to and together they climbed down on the other side of the wall.

when down again Charlie looked Harry in the eyes lust clearly to be seen and some other feelings Harry didn´t get, Harry glared at Charlie clearly sending the message that they needed to keep moving on after an intense stare down between the two males they continued on towards their target.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Two streets away six auror´s sat in silence, they waited for their target to show up, all the auror´s were specially trained for this kind of missions and every sigle person knew what to do and when to do it.

The men´s mission, to bring in one man called "The hunter" they knew very little about him, they had just been called on to get him to the ministry alive".

"The hunter" was on the most wanted list in the auror´s headquarters and every man on the team would rather die then miss this opportunity to get greatly rewarded. so now they sat in silence and waited for the alarms to go off so they could catch this monster.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry pushed past the grand doors of the building and looked around now they just had to find their target so for so good.

Harry and Charlie entered the targets office Harry took a deep breath and looked at Charlie this was it the mission was to kill Tom in the office, and now they just had to hid and wait for Tom to arrive.

After about twenty minutes they heard the sound of steps from down the hall, and both Charlie and Harry hid themselves in the office.

Harry now knowing what was about to happen smiled for himself, ´this is it´ he thought and the second tom closed his office door Harry grabbed him from behind and held a hand very strongly around his victims neck.

Charlie went to the window to look outside he had felt the hair on his neck raise and felt very uncomfortable at the moment he had a very bad feeling about this but just as he was about to warn harry he heard six "pops" and knew what that meant.

Harry heard the pops to and pulled out his wand and aimed it at the man who just arrived by his side, and yelled "stupefy" the man easily dodge it and send the spell back on Harry who blocked it and send "Avis Oppugno" and tons of birds attacked the wizard Harry grinned at this and turned to attack the next wizard who just turned around too and both raised their wands.

Charlie cast spell after spell his two opponents blocked curse after curse and Charlie felt his heart stop when one of the wizards in front of him yelled Conjunctivitis and before he could do anything a pain flared in his eyes and he fell to the ground screaming.

Harry had just yelled "Accio" on the books behind his enemy sending them straight in to the man who gave a angry scream before tumbling down on the ground where Harry send a "stupefy" . ´this is just heaven, god this good´just as he thought this he heard a heard breaking scream and Harry turned around to see Charlie laying on the ground in great pain.

Before Harry could act one of the auror´s said.

"You three, take this piece of shit out of here" And the four of them disappeared.

Harry was angry and more scared that he could ever remember to have been before, and in is rage he yell three spell so fast that the last auror´s didn´t had a chance.

An Anti-disapparition Jinx and "Confringo" and the spell "Deletrius" this meant that firstly Harry made sure that the remaining auror´s couldn´t apparate out, and the second spell caused fire and then Harry were sure the three auror´s were occupied with the fire in there robes Harry last spell erased all the spells cast so that they couldn¨t get traced or know the spells used by Charlie and Harry.

With that done Harry ran out of the room and left the house of Chalon with no intention to ever get back and finish his job.

The only thing harry could think of at the moment was how to get in to the muggle world now he really needed that wizard pass, Harry decided that he had to steal the pass so he walked up and down the streets near the entrance to Diagon Alley to fine a person to steal it from and after two hours a wizard covered in a dark cloak pulled up his wizard pass probably to make sure he still had it, and now Harry just had to get that pass from the wizard and enter the wizard world and free Charlie, with that thought in his head he grabbed the wizard and pushed him into the nearest alley.

Note:

Now we are back at the beginning and the next chapter will be from when Harry walks home from the confrontation in the Alley.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: **=(m)mature equals slash, ***** (five stars means sex) not in this chapter.

James and Sirius had just followed Mr. Branster out of the department and were entering the office again the the alarm went off telling them that their fellow auror´s had succeeded on the mission they had been sent on. the mission James and Sirius hadn´t been allowed to help with.

So it was with some Jealous feelings both of them turned around to go down stairs again to see the prisoner.

When they got to the bottom of the staircase they head screaming and yelling and ran the last steps wand raised and prepared for the worst, what met them was total chaos there were fires and screaming and pushing and people left and right talking.

Sirius looked around the room trying to see what had happened when he spotted his good friend Jack sitting on the courtroom stairs looking ill and tired, Jack raised his head when Sirius sat down beside him.

"What happened you look awful" Sirius said.

"He had some unexpected help, some kid they looked close maybe it was some family of his... anyway he beat the hell out of us" Jack said and looked very angry " he even sat us on fire that devil, oh and he made sure we couldn¨t even escape to get away from the fire or the muggle´s" Jack looked at Sirius in disbelief.

Sirius looked around for James and spotted him talking with their boss, he had to talk to James very soon.

James just couldn´t belief what he heard, this couldn´t be a coincident he had to talk to Sirius about it, James looked around and saw Sirius coming his way, when they got close enough they both start talking at once

"The kid have something to do with Mr. Branster ...." James said exited

" The case from earlier, you know with Mr branste...." Sirius stopped and smirked at James ´oh sometimes they thought like twins´.

James looked around again to make sure no one were looking at them and grabbed Sirius by his shoulder and pulled him towards an empty corridor and said.

" we have to keep quiet about the link between the cases, this is our chance to get back on the team and be in good grace with the boss again" james said and glared at Sirius for snorting at the last part.

"yes we have to keep quiet I know, we need to get that kid brought in, and we already have our first clue he don´t have a wizard pass and is trying to get in and im guessing he want to save that bastard" Sirius said pointing at Charlie, which were getting magic cuffs on and the healer looking at his eyes.

James nodded at this now they just needed a plan on how to capture this devil kid.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry were tired both mentally and physical after the long night he felt asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

After a long short night of sleep Harry was up and going again, he had a busy plan for today he had to meet one of Charlie´s contacts to get some things he would need the next couple of days.

Harry looked down at the paper in his hand, on it stood an address for the contact he had called him earlier and said all the required passwords and lines and now he were meeting him and Harry felt kind of nervous this contact were Charlie´s ex-boyfriend and someone Charlie couldn´t stand being in the same room with, when harry had asked why the man was his contact person he had gotten a slap across his face and Charlie had grabbed him and hissed at him that he would never meet this man and therefore he shouldn´t ask so stupid questions. and now harry were meeting the man he had promised to never contact, ´this is so messed up¨ Harry thought while entering the street were the contact lived.

Harry knocked on the door and rolled his eyes at how stupid he felt, the contact had asked him to knock on a special way, so he knew when it was Harry coming.

Harry stood still when the door was pulled open and a hand came out of the door to pull him in the building, Harry got pinned to the inside of the door and a pair of blue eyes looked at him, Harry looked right back not backing down and after a long time the Contact stepped back and held out his hand.

"sorry, my name is Alex" he said and looked harry up and down before smirking and walking down the hallway to a nice looking living room, in the light Harry could see why Charlie liked Alex, Alex was stunning he was young and very athletic a little shorter then Charlie but only a little higher then Harry with blond hair and a light tan. feeling Harry looking at him Alex smiled at him.

**

"Do you want some or are you just a looker" Alex said and spread out his arms as to give himself to Harry, Harry looked at Alex to see if he were serious and Alex just moved closer too Harry until he were standing so close that Harry felt Alex´s breath on his lips. Harry had kissed before but never someone as old as Alex, but it was so tempting to just try it out.

Seeing Harry come to a conclusion Alex leaned in and captured Harry´s lips in a bruising kiss with the two of them fighting for control, Harry placed his hands on Alex back and pressed himself fully up against Alex, Alex moaned and grabbed Harry´s Hair to pull him back and thereby ending their kiss.

"easy there kid" Alex said and smirked at Harry who were breathing hard and it was probably only his hands on Alex who kept him standing.

Alex looked down on Harry and without any warning picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder and moved towards the bedroom, Seeing this harry tried to get free but Alex where stronger and soon threw Harry on his bed.

Harry panicked at this he wasn´t ready for this, seeing Harry face Alex just raised his hand and climped on top of a very stiff Harry.

"Don´t fret little one" Alex said and sat himself down on Harry´s hips and rocked a little making both of them moaning.

"I.. i´m not ready to .. you know to have ..sex yet" Harry said between moans.

"I know little one we will just have some fun okay" harry nodded at this and Alex leaned in for a softer kiss this time both of them moaning and touching each other never seeing the two people sneaking in on them.

**

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

James looked through the files of "The Hunter" trying to find some kind of lead to where the kid would hid out.

"I have it" Sirius exclaimed happy when he entered the room holding a stack of paper.

"what , you now where he will get the pass from" James asked looking hopeful

"no my dear friend... I have something much better, I know where to find the kid and we have to hurry"

"how do you now that Siri, what have you done" James asked looking suspicious.

"tsk tsk I don´t kiss and tell my friend and you know that, now shall we" he spread out his hands for James to lead the way before whispering " lady´s first"

James head the last comment and slapped his front on the back of his head while shacking his head and grinning. now they had a hunt and hopefully soon there old jobs back again.

the moment they could apparate they did and landed in and alley not fare from their target, walking to the building didn´t took long and breaking in was no challenge so up the stairs and in to the targets room and there they got s surprise James stopped and his eyes widened while Sirius moaned and blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sirius didn´t believe his eyes, on the bed were his two target in the process of having sex ´they are on the run, and they are having sex what´s wrong with them´ he looked at James who just looked away and pointed his wand at the bed.'

"Stupefy" James yelled

Harry looked at James when he heard the shout and pushed Alex of the bed while he himself rolled towards the attacking wizards and attack the closets one.

Sirius looked one while James cast the spell thinking it was a little unfair to attack them in the middle of something so sacred, he took hid words back when the boy rolled of the bed and charged at him and they both fell to the floor in a mess of arm and legs.

James only had seconds before a spell came his way, he blocked it and send one back, he checked how Sirius was doing and were shocked to see that the boy had his hands on Sirius neck pressing and Sirius head had turned red and the was breathing hard.

James send the Confringo spell on the blond guy who barely manage to get out of the way, Alex looked to were Harry was one the floor and seeing his opponent going to help the man Harry were strangling Alex saw his way of escape and run out of the room and left the building with no remorse.

Harry looked down at he man beneath him and used more force to strangle the man, he hated this men how they always made his life a hell. Sirius felt like he were dying the boys hands were so strong against his neck and the "Confundo" charm didn¨t help much to it left him confused and unable to think straight.

James walked towards the two fighting males on the floor and grabbed the boys hair and pulled back and placed his wand on the boys neck, the boys eyes widened a little and James took great pleasure in the fear clearly visible in the boys eyes.

Harry made a sound in his throat `is that hi...´his thought were interrupted when the auror he just had try to strangle pushed him of off him, this led to Harry ending on his back with his own wand pulled from him by the standing auror and soon he lay on the floor looking up on to very angry looking auror´s.

Sirius got of the floor and looked down at the boy who just looked at him impassive.

"you okay" James asked.

"year you" Sirius said with and angry tone " this piece of shit is in real trouble now" while saying this he spell some cuff on Harry´s hands. and kicked him in his side. Harry didn´t make a sound just looked pained for a second.

James looked at Sirius in a uncertain way they had a unspoken rule between them on not to be violent against there prisoners, they wouldn´t be like some of the other auror´s who often brought in beaten prisoners, that didn´t mean he thought it was wrong in this situation.

James took Harry by his shoulder and raised him to a standing position and began to move him towards the exit of the house so they could get him to their boss.

Harry where a little spooked on by the way his day had went one minute he were making out with a hot man and the next he was on the way to prison.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mr. Branster were back at the auror´s office he had not head a word from the auror´s and now he had to make sure they were on the case and as he arrived he saw that there were much more people at work this d

Harry hated the feeling of side-apparition and would properly had fallen head first if the violently auror hadn´t grabbed him on his shoulder and waist to keep him steady Harry pulled back at the touch and Sirius grinned at the reaction "you weren¨t that unwilling back in the apartment having that guy all over you, he was properly much older than yourself that just wrong" Sirius said in a serious voice.

Harry just ignored him he didn¨t care for that, Alex had just left him there ´i¨m going to kill him´Harry thought. suddenly a shout were heard from the end of the auror´s office which they just had entered.

Harry looked up at the shout and groaned " do it never end" he whispered and stopped the walking so fast that James almost lost his grip on him, James glared at him and looked around and spotted a chair, nodding his head towards the chair Harry got the point and sat himself down.

Mr. Branster reached them and looked at Harry with the promise of pain

" So you got the little devil heh" Branster said looking very happy

" Nothing has been looked in to yet so if you would leave the office then we can do our work" James said

" You know we could make a deal, if you could just .... forget to look at him for a second I could slip him out and I promise you will never hear from me again" Mr Branster whispered and leaned in on them.

James had to fight to not hid the slap the man across his face he took a deep breath and said " that will never happen and I sugest you leave this building right now or you will regret it" the last part was hissed out.

Sirius snorted then the Branster finally left "you are quiet popular" he said looking at Harry

"lucky me" Harry said and leaned back in his chair not looking at all like a prisoner in big trouble

James frown at Harry´s behaviour ´did the kid not realize the trouble he is in´he thouht

"Better get the boss" Sirius said and walked towards his boss office.

Harry sat in silence inspecting his fingers ´Charlie was right they are girly" as he thought this a hand landed on his shoulder and in reflex he had the body of the hand down on the table with one hand pushing the man´s back down on the tabletop the other hand tried to grab for the wizards wand. Harry did not get the wand before he had more than ten wands pointing at him and all the eyes of the office on him. he snorted " Sorry just pure reflex" as he said this a laughter barked thought the room Harry spun around and saw Charlie standing in the door to a corridor guarded by four auror´s who had also drawn their wands and were pointing them at Charlie.

Harry opened his mouth to shout Charlie name but the face of Charlie told him to keep silent, he ended up given the man a short nod instead, Charlie smiled at Harry and walked towards him.

Sirius was about to stop the the prisoner approach when his boss had wiggled himself out from Harry´s grasp and said in a hard tone.

" Okay now when we all are here I have a very important thing to say, this morning we made a deal with.. the hunter" expecting the angry voices he kept going " the hunter will assist us in the war against the death eaters and their master" silence meet him and one of his auror´s asked " what do he get as a reward for the help"

" He gets his freedom along with his young friend" there were many questions now and many shouts.

James didn´t know what to say to this the man would be a great help to there course.

Sirius tried not to look to upset he knew that his boss wanted his support on this one. " the boss is right" he yelled and continued "we need the informations he have" this silenced most of the angry shouts.

Harry saw Charlie´s facial expression and knew he was up to something.

The boss soon called Harry, Charlie and some auror¨s in to his office to talk, with them were Sirius and James (of course)

Harry placed himself close to Charlie so that their shoulders where touching and Charlie leant towards Harry and whispered " quite a move out there well done" Harry blushed at this.

James saw the exchange but didn´t comment it, he was so tired by now, all the excited things were over and he was ready to go home and go home to his pregnant wife.

The boss looked at Charlie and said " you will be placed in separated cells and we will talk with the both of you alone and then we will discuss this further when all of us" here he looked at James and said " are clear headed and have had a nice sleep"

Harry and Charlie were brought down to the cells and looked in for the night both of them sleeping soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

adenoide: The reason why Charlie want the Potters dead will be revealed later on, James couldn´t recognize his son because he haven´t seen Harry since birth and therefore have no idea how harry look, and he kind of forgot about Harry (It would be to easy if he did recognize him) but Lilly never did... Charlie might be a danger to Harry put that we will all know later on.

Harry don´t know he is a Potter for all he know is that he lived at the Dursleys but never felt at home there and almost thought his kidnapping to be a gift for him to move on in the world.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly letting his eyes drift open looking around the plain cell walls he had been in the cell for almost three days and had not talked to one person since Charlie and he were brought down to the cells. and Harry got the feeling that the peace would soon be broken.

One hour later Harry hated himself for being so clever, the guards came for him and brought him to a little room with a big mirror in and Harry knew what the room were, he were going to be interrogated. hadn´t Charlie made a deal with them.

Sirius was very happy he had been assigned the job of getting information out of the boy and to do that they had to make a profile on him and that were one of Sirius favourite assignments, so here he was waiting for his prisoner to come.

Harry sat on the chair and groaned when he saw who were to talk to him. The auror from yesterday the one he almost strangled to dead.

Sirius smirked at the boy when he groaned at him ´this is going to be a god day´.

"My name is Sirius Black I´m here to get some informations about you"

"Good for you" Harry drawled in a bored voice.

"Thanks" Sirius smiled at him " and what my fine lad is your name" Sirius said in falls happiness and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

",-,"

"Okay then can you tell me who your parents are" Sirius asked in a neutral voice.

",-,"

Harry learned back in the chair and raised his hands to cover his eyes and closed his eyes ignoring the man speaking to him.

Sirius where slowly losing his patience this is going no were.

Two Hours later Sirius had left the room and were walking up stair to talk with his boss. he had not gotten a word out of the boy and he had tried anything but violence. At the office his boss were talking with the auror whom spoked with the other prisoner.

"How did it go with your prisoner" Sirius asked the auror

"Guest" the boss corrected " they are our guest"

"He wont say a thing " the auror said and looked very frustrated

"The same here" Sirius said

The three of them talked for some time and soon had a plan for what to do with their "guests"

* * *

Four cloaked figures "pop" in Knockturn Alley as they arrived the four of them pulled out their wands and placed the whit mask on their faces, with proud voices they shouted out curses left and right when they entered the Diagon Alley many wizards felt in the first round of curses and more felt as people started to run for their life, the dark cloaked wizards all had masks of gold and as they left the street they shouted "DEUS VULT" and left. "Alohomora"

* * *

Harry leapt out of his bed when he heard the alarm his inner voice telling him to get the hell out of the room and see what the alarm was about. he went to the door and stood in front of him and placed his hand on the door, he had heard Charlie talking about him using wandless spell and remembered how Charlie yelled at him for using it when they practised against each other Charlie said he were cheating and it often ended with Charlie walking a way with a pout on his face and him not talking or looking at Harry for days after.

Harry thought of the spell for unlocking doors and whispered "Alohomora" nothing happened and Harry glared at it, he stepped back and looked it over maybe he could use another spell Harry pointed at the door and yelled "Deprimo" a powerful wind rushed past him and hid the door with great power and the door crashed in to the next set of doors across the hall and in to the room behind it were a very confused Charlie stood he looked down at the door on the floor and looked up at Harry.

"Did you do it" he said in a forceful tone pointer at the door

"No a troll did, of cause it was me" Harry said in a guarded tone

Charlie walked towards Harry and took a firm hold on Harry´s face to look him over, satisfied with what he saw he turned around and walked down the corridor, Harry ran after him and walked by his side. they got to the stairs with out meeting any people, and walked up and ended in a room full of chaos Harry looked around the auror´s running around, one auror sat up a special zone where the auror´s could apparate in and out of the room temporary.

Charlie grabbed Harry hands and walked toward the zone intending to get away from this mess, Harry realising what Charlie intended didn¨t know what to feel he were finally in the wizard world, the world he knew so much about but at seen so little of.

James were looking at the rapports on the attack and it was just so weird the attackers weren´t death eaters but some kind of new group they had head rumours about them both they never believed it and now people had did because of it, He and Sirius had been firecalled in the middle of a lovely dinner with Lilly and Sirius´s new love Aleana. they had arrived to a office in chaos and while the boss had called them together they had gotten a new call, there where a new attack on the way and now they were preparing for it.

James looked at the auror making a special zone for them to apparate in to the attack and out again they had learned by there earlier mistakes. Sirius came up to him wearing his combat gear all in black he looked deathly and the look in his eyes were to be feared to James knew that look this was when Sirius the Auror kicked in, James nodded at him and turned around to go to the zone them he spotted something that made his heart stop, the hunter and his boy were on the way towards the zone clearly not knowing where they were going. James shouted at them but they didn´t hear it, and James grabbed Sirius who had seen it too and they ran to the zone.

* * *

Harry and Charlie arrived in very cold place they were surrounded by old buildings and ruins of some kind of city right know they were in a hall of some sort throughout the building were many large walls some were cut in half while others were barely standing, Charlie tightened his grip on Harry hands and began moving them towards the end of the building, this wasn´t What Charlie had planned when he and Harry ran in to the zone he had though it to be and open zone for free apparition not a closed on and now they didn´t had a choice but to try and get out of the zone so they could apparate back to London.

Harry felt more than saw the first curse coming their way, and pushed Charlie out of the way and raised his wand to block the curse but nothing happened and the curse hit him right in the shoulder leaving a bloody trace on his cheek, Harry confused of they his block didn´t work turned to Charlie who had paled and looked scared, Harry didn´t know what to make out of it he had never seen Charlie like this before he was just about to ask Charlie about it when more curses came their way and they ran for safety behind a big wall they stood with their back to the wall and Charlie looked around the wall and out in the room and swore.

A high laughter was the unlikely response they got and a Deep male voice spoke up.

" Hey is that you Charlie old man heh, it has been a long time since we saw you, have you finally decided to join us and our cause."

Harry's eyes widened and he look at Charlie his eyes showing his many questions Charlie saw it but knew he could never answer them, but he whispered to Harry anyway.

" Harry we will talk about this later right now I need you to follow my lead and keep your head down, you will regret it if you mess this up" he look sternly at Harry waiting for his approval he could see the emotions in Harry face and where happy to see that none of the feelings were doubt on him. he had done a good job on his Harry.

"Yes it is me Charlie, I have brought a young candidate with me, can we come out" Charlie asked in a heavily accented voice Harry looked at him and Charlie just smirked at him.

"Yes of cause you can come and bring your little fellow with you and we will heal his wound"

Charlie stepped away from the wall and walked towards the group off wizards, Harry followed his head down as he had been told and he wondered how this would end and if he ever got to see the city of London again.

When they got closer to the wizards the nearest man grabbed Harry in a strong hold and held his wand to the neck of Harry, the others grabbed Charlie and soon the feeling of sidelong apparition enclosed both Harry and Charlie, seconds after they ´pop´ away the auror´s ´pop´ not realising the trap they had almost entered the zone had not let them in before after the other wizards had left and now they just stood there in an empty building.

* * *

Harry felt sick after they landed it has been a long apparition and the wizards had been real rough with him until Charlie yelled at them, Harry were both angry and happy that he had Charlie with him happy that Charlie knew them and angry at Charlie for putting them in this sort of trouble Harry just knew this men were trouble for one thing they were very careless they had already given three of their names away and Harry had spotted four different weaknesses in four different people it were little things like how loosely they held the wands and how two of them had a least one injury which for Harry meant a place to hit if he ever needed it.

Charlie saw the way Harry looked the wizards up ready to combat and Charlie felt proud his Harry was so talented at this things and Charlie looked forward to have some real fight alongside Harry, the fighting with the auror´s had left him unsatisfied, he had not had the chance to kill even one person, but that would change soon because this men brought trouble.

The wizards inclusive Charlie and Harry walked down an path made by many people walking on the same route day after day, they were outside and it were a nice temperature Harry felt hot in his clothes both kept his head down, they walked for miles and Harry became restless he needed to either walk just a little bit faster or to push the man in front of him out of the way he was so close to kick the man´s butt the man walked so slowly he had clearly been in combat earlier that day and had gotten quiet the injury, Harry didn¨t feel bad for the man he had other ting to care about such as how to get the hell out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry Stepped to the side when he head the man pronounce the unknown spell, and glared at the man standing opposite him on the raised platform, the curses had been cast at him for almost one hour and he hadn´t been able to block a single one and harry was so irritated he had never had problems with magic before and this was ﻿just beyond what Harry could take and soon he began to make mistakes like not getting out of his way and two spells hit home and left him with out breath and on his knees looking up on the man who cast them.

"You have to block my spells boy, or this is going to be another painful day for you" the man said in a angry voice his face red as an tomato.

"Maybe if I knew what curses you sent in me were then I would be able to block them" Harry snarled still on his knees.

"I don´t know what Charlie could possible see in you, you are nothing but a little spoiled kid aren´t you" the man spite out looking with hatred at Harry.

Harry just shook his head at the man, and got up from the floor he dusted the dust of him and turned around, intending to leave the man before it would end in him simple killing the man or dying as he tried. but before he reached the door a hand grabbed him and pushed him in to the locked door and hold him there while another one grabbed his wand an threw it away.

Harry were turned around again and a fist connected with his chin leaving a small wound bleeding, Harry just saw red and placed both his hands on the mans stomach and send a blasting curse in to the man this made the man fly trough the room where he landed by the platform, Harry walked toward his wand when he heard the man walk towards him in heavy steps, and Harry saw another fist coming at him but dodged out of the way, and in turn kick the man in his stomach sending him to the floor as the man hit the floor he grabbed Harry ankle and pulled it so Harry ended on the floor to, Harry rolled away form the man and in one move he was standing again and in seconds the man was too.

"So you can do something right heh"the man said looking at Harry in a hold new way.

"Have you heard about the "Room of the Past" " the man asked his voice not angry but tired.

"No" Harry answered.

"hmm.. Follow me then" the man walked past Harry and out of the door and Harry followed him with his wand still held firmly in his hand.

The "Room of the Past" are a room were you can enter alone or with other people here you can see moment of your past, Harry were placed in this room to view the lesson the man had been giving he didn¨t get to see it all yet just enough to know have to defend himself better.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry sat in his room and looked out of the window below him he could see Charlie had arrived room his latest mission, The man looked tired but smiled at the people who came up to him to congratulate him, Harry couldn´t remember when he last seen or spoken to Charlie and he had been in the castle for almost a month. Harry missed Charlie he missed to talk with the man and to train with him and to have Charlie just looking at him to see how proud he was at him, he was so alone without Charlie.

Harry decided that to night after dinner he would talk to Charlie and hear what was holding the man up.

At dinner Harry looked around to see if he could spot Charlie among all the other people but he failed, ´okay then I just look throughout the castle if I have to´ Harry thought and eat the last of his food.

After two hours Harry was so tired he could barely walk, but his ears spiked of then he heard voices ahead of him, he slowly walked towards them one of them were a male and the other a female. Harry looked around the corner at what he saw made him angry beyond anything he had been before, he could see a man holding a girl not mush older than him against the wall and the man were working on the shirt the girl was wearing. Harry stepped up to the man and cast a stupefy on the back of the man, the girl screamed and before Harry knew it the girl hit him right on his chin he raised his hand to his chin and looked angrily at the girl.

"what the hell was that for I just saved you" he shouted at her.

"Saved me what the fuck are you talking about this is my boyfriend you bastard" she yelled back at him

"Your boyfriend, but you sounded like you were in pain" Harry said a little doubt in his voice he looked confused at her. She looked at him for some time and Harry looked down his shoes and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt.

"Okay it is fine, just don´t tell anybody about this okay" she said and turned around and pulled out her wand to wake up her boyfriend.

Harry didn´t waste a minute to hurry along the corridor in his search of Charlie. He found Charlie in his own room sitting on his bed looking thoughtful he notice Harry when Harry sat down on his bed beside him, they were both silent Harry didn´t know what to say to Charlie so he just learned in to the man. Charlie placed a hand around Harry´s waist and sighed.

"Have are you Harry, I hear you training is going well" Charlie asked in a neural almost bored voice to Harry sounded like something Charlie forced himself to say and Harry huffed at this and made a move to stand, But Charlie tightened his grip in Harry and whispered to him.

"Stay here with me tonight Harry its been so long since I have seen you sleep" he said in a hushed voice.

Harry looked at Charlie and saw pure sadness in his eyes, Harry nodded his head slowly and grinned at Charlie

"Just keep your hands to yourself you pervert" Harry said and knew what came next. Charlie growled at him and before Harry knew it Charlie had him pinned beneath him.

" You are so pretty Harry" Charlie said while he touched Harry chin, his finger gentle moved over Harry´s face and Harry purred in delight, Charlie smiled at this.

"Yes I know" Harry said and closed his eyes.

Charlie always marvelled by the trust Harry showed him, sometimes he doubted if Harry knew what he felt for the boy, that were why Charlie gave Harry this nights and Harry adored him for it he could see it in Harry eyes.

They felt sleep together Charlie had pulled Harry in to hug and Charlie´s hand were placed on Harry´s taunt belly robbing it lightly.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry were laughing his but of he had meet the girl he had tried to "safe" almost a month before, and now they were laying in the sun enjoying the warmed of it, they were both dressed in as little clothes at possibly and therefore Harry only had his underpants on he had blushed the first time they had donn e it but now it was not troubling him at all they talked about Harry´s time with Alex and Maya the girls name, found it were cute the way harry described it, ´he sound so innocent´ Maya thought and pusched here long blond hair away from here shoulder.

"So you don´t have any interest in female´s at all" she asked for the tenth time Harry rolled his eyes at her and smiled at her.

"As i have said before Girl don´t turn me on"

"So you don´t think I´m pretty" she said with a pout on her face

"You are hot as hell Maya" Harry blurted out not looking as he cared on minute for what he just said. Maya looked at him again.

"Harry can i kiss you" she said in a sincere voice. Harry looked at her, and then nodded and learnt forward to kiss her.

The kiss were good and they both moaned Maya´s hand found Harry bulge and Harry pulled them down so he was on top of Maya, and soon they were both naked and humoing each other like rabbits.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It has been exactly two weeks since Harry and Maya had fucked, they hadn´t done it again Maya had given Harry a nice BJ a couple of days later but they had decided that they had to continue as friend since Maya had been promised of to another man, Harry weren´t sad by this he wasn´t ready for anything like that yet and he still hope that Charlie soon would tell him that they were leaving. He knew that he would have to say goodbye to Maya when the day came and he regretted that he ever learnt her so intimate.

Harry were shaken out of his thoughts when a hand came down to hold his mouth and he heard a well known voice telling him to get up and follow him, Harry quickly did as told and in minutes they were walking away from their rooms. suddenly a alarm went of and Charlie began to run he pulled Harry along.

when they reached the door to the outside Charlie stopped them and turned to Harry.

"listen up Harry I have made a big mistake and I will pay for it tonight, I have on last mission for you take this and bring it to a man named Dumbledore don´t question me on this Harry i´m going to die tonight Harry, I will hold them back so you can get away, run to the forest when you are there cast the "point me" spell and ask it to point you towards the city called Koszalin and apparate to London then you will have to get a wizard pass" Charlie said in a sad tone. he looked at almost broke by the look Harry had tears running down his face and he keeps shaken his head in denial.

"nononono" Harry whimpered and cried out in anguish he walk up to Charlie and hugged the man strongly.

"Harry can I ask you for one more thing" Charlie stressed he looked over his shoulder when he head voices

"Sure Charlie what ever you want I will do it" Harry promised in a Broken voice.

"Kiss me" Charlie said and tears ran down his face too.

"Bu..." Harry didn´t get to finish before Charlie captured Harry´s lips in a gentle kiss, Charlie deepened it when he felt Harry relax and pushed his tongue between Harry´s lips to map it out. ´I love you Harry´he thought and pushed Harry away, he opened the door and gentle pushed Harry out in the warm summer night before he closed it he said

"Revenge me Harry" and Charlie closed the door.

"I Will" Harry whispered before he ran toward the forest. he head the bang when the doors opened and thought of how little time Charlie had given him ´they can´t capture me then it all will be for nothing´ he thought while casting the point me spell.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry reached the city in the morning and realised he had been on the run for nearly a half day and he could feel it on his body, his legs were killing him, he decided not to try apparating before he had gotten some rest, so he walked in to the town to find a place to sleep, finding a hotel were easy, but to sneak in was a little harder, he had already sneaked in to the reception to see which room that was not taken and he picked the one on the top floor.

In the end Harry got in by the service entrance he charmed himself in by two maids and soon he was in the hot tub relaxing his body. after the bath he got to bed and soon he had tears in his eyes as he remembered what had happened to him and the consequences of it one of them were him laying alone in a hotel room. He was all alone.

Harry woke the next day and felt much better he had needed the night rest, and soon he was ready to apparate back to London he apparated to a alley near the apartment he had shared with Charlie he knew it was under surveillance and that might be his chance to get a wizard pass. so with out further planing he went in to the apartment complex and as he opened the door to get inside he felt the rush of magic and prepared for the ongoing battle. but it went a lot easier than expected only one wizard pop in it was a female auror with startling pink hair he dealt with her in seconds. He grabbed her wizard pass and eagerly apparated right to the street of Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley were deadly silent and there weren´t a person in sight, the buildings around the street were all in black and the doors had been sealed so no one could enter, Harry draw his wand and walked down the street he were tense and jumpy, he took a deep breath when he realised he had held his breath he stepped as lightly as he could and didn´t made many sounds but apparently he wasn´t quietly enough because two men stepped out on the street both with raised wands, Harry looked them over, they had were dirty their clothes were broken and dirty some of it looked like blood and suddenly Harry weren´t so sure whether it was a good idea to come to Diagon Alley at all.

"Who are you and what is your business here" the man on his right asked in a hoarse voice.

"I seek someone" Harry cringed at the lame answer he hoped the men would buy it.

"Who do you seek then, and what is your name" The man asked again and crossed his arms a cross his chest, raising an eye brow.

"Who I seek it not your problem I see no auror robe on you so step out of my way" Harry said with a calm voice and walked towards the men hopping that they would move.

"Now boy, we are in a dangerously time and we need to know who you are at least" the man said while signalling to his partner to stop Harry.

"Okay, okay" Harry said raising his hands to stop the men, he closed his eyes and breath out he really hated when people didn´t listen to him and just moved out of the way.

"I have to find a man called Dumbledore it was a request from a person I have recently lost" Harry said making sure to sound and look sad.

The men looked at each other, and the one on his right just nodded and they moved out of his way. Harry walked towards them again, just as he past them one of them grabbed his arm the man puled him close and spoke to him in a demanding voice " You will behave while you are here do you understand, boy." Harry just nodded and walk past them and moved in a fast pace down the street until he was sure they couldn´t see him then he stepped in to an alley and leaned against a wall. ´that was close" he thought. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked down on his shoes ´where is every one, can the dark forces have gained this much power in only nine weeks´ as Harry thought it over he noticed that there were some kind of black liquid on the ground he got down on his knees to see what it was the he realised three things, one the liquid wasn´t black but red, two it was stll fresh and three something were looking at him in the bottom of the alley he raised his head and saw nothing but he could hear the thing breathing. Slowly Harry got up from the ground and slowly backed away then it charged and he send the spell "Obscuro" to try and blind the ting so that he could get a look at it, the creature that came forward had cruel face it were only covered in a black cloak Harry didn´t know what it was he hadn´t heard or seen it in any books.

Harry send one last spell at it and turned around to run for his life, he turned right and ran down the main street of Diagon Alley he heard the beast still running behind him. Harry´s legs hurt and he could barely breath the beast behind him got closer and closer he looked around desperate for a place to hide when he saw the only shop he could recognize on the front of the shop hand a sign where the only three letters remained "WES..." but Harry knew it and ran for it as he got to the door he cast the blasting spell and the doors blasted of Harry didn´t stop when he got to the shop but ran for the back room to find the fireplace and as he saw it he cast the spell to lit the fire and accioed the floo powders and when he reached the fireplace he called out the only place he could remember in Hogsmeade the Shrieking Shack but just as he could feel the floo network start the creature crashed against his legs and both of them flew thought the fireplace.

Harry landed on his back with the beast landing on top of him, he lost his breath and his vision went black for some seconds the time was enough for the beats who growled and raised its claw-like hands to finish him of, Harry wiggled and tried to push the thing of him but nothing helped and soon Harry saw the claw coming down towards him, he screamed in horror and closed his eyes. then silence Harry felt the beast leave him forcefully and something went past him in a blur, He couldn´t take it any more and the last thing he saw was the image of a person standing above him before he blacked out.

Cold, Harry remembered was the first ting he could feel when he awoke from his unwilling blackout, headache was coming next, Harry sat up and groaned and tried to get his eyes to function so he could see more of the blurry figure sitting and staring at him the man had dusty blond hair and looked a bit old and tired when he saw Harry was up and ready he handed over a small cup of tea to Harry he had clearly held it a long time because when Harry took a sip from it, it was almost cold Harry didn´t make a comment about it but just whispered his thank.

"So.. ehem.. thanks for saving me from the beast" Harry said about to smile at the man, when he saw the way his jaw tightened ´that interesting´ Harry thought.

"I only did what everyone would have done for a little helpless boy" the man said clearly trying to get some kind of hint of who Harry was. Harry did everything in his power to not show his anger on the comment ´I´M NOT LITTLE BOY ´ Was shouted inside his head. but the man must have seen some emotion on his face cause he went on.

"I´m actually quite impressed that you could even out run the .. Beast.. many people have tried but only few have succeeded" the man said looking down at the table.

Harry looked around they were still in the Shrieking Shack, he was placed on and old sofa and the man sat on a chair across from him.

"Yet both of us manage to get away from the beast" Harry intoned

"Yes we did" the man said looking Harry up and down Harry could see the man´s left hand reach for a wand and Harry did the same.

"My name is Lupin by the way, what is yours" The man said his body completely tensed. he sniffed once and tensed even further.

"Why do you care" Harry asked, Wondering why his senses said to him not to made this man more angry.

"-,-"

Harry huffed at this he hatted when people didn¨t answer him right way,

"Well this have been fun but i better get moving on, thanks again" second after he had said this he was pinned to the wall behind him and with a very tensed man holding him

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing" Harry screamed at the man and kicked out, he didn´t hit the man but saw the man´s eyes changing and he froze ´oh shit´ he looked out off the broken window and saw the moon clearly visible Harry looked at Lupin again and did the only thing he had learned about werewolf he turned his head to his side and offered submission.

Lupin´s eyes widened and Harry thought he had done the right thing but suddenly he was thrown across the room and Lupin whispered "Get out this second" and pointed towards the door.

"But what about y.. " Harry didn´t get to finish before the man in front of him started to change and turn in to a werewolf Harry considered to stay and watch it, he was so curious about Charlie had always yelled at him for asking about stupid questions. Harry made up his mind and pulled out his wand to cast a spell which warded the house so nothing dark could get in or out he had learned it at his little summer training curse.

When Harry walked away from the house he could hear the wolf howling and he turned around to cast a silence spell and then walked towards the Hogsmeade to find who this Dumbledore was and to deliver the paper Charlie had given him he had considered reading it but didn´t know he could handle what was in it.

He got to a place called the Hog's Head and rented a room on the top floor he had to steal some money for it but didn´t care about it right at the moment, he slept for several hours and after a good meal he walked out of the city and as he got to the Shrieking Shack he went in and saw Lupin on the floor naked as the day he had been born, Harry found something to pull over the man while he search the room for something to help Lupin of his pains and by the sound of the man´s whimpering he had to hurry, he found some vials with pain relief potion and placed it at Lupins mouth the man drank it eagerly.

"Okay there old man" Harry asked as he sad back on his heels. Lupin coughed and sputtered as he almost choke in laughter.

"Yeah I´m kay" Lupin manage to say in a small voice

"Hey my name is Harry" Harry held out his hand (first time Harry introduce himself in the story)

"Hello Harry my name is Remus Lupin" the man took his and they looked in each others eyes coming to and agreement between the two of them so that peace were restored. Harry helped Remus to the sofa and together they talked about every thing that had happened in the wizard world the past years Harry didn´s say much but just listened to the man´s words of wisdom and before they knew it the evening had come and Harry had to leave because of the full moon as Harry said goodbye Remus pulled him in to a hug and Harry got tears in his eyes as he remembered how long it had been since someone last had hold him like this and he hugged the man back knowing that it would properly be the last time they would see each other Harry had decided earlier that evening that he had used enough time and had to find Dumbledore.

He walked away from the man with a heavy hearth he hoped they would meet soon again. not he had to go ask some drunk wizard about Dumbledore and his whereabouts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Harry reached the city in the morning and realised he had been on the run for nearly a half day and he could feel it on his body, his legs were killing him, he decided not to try apparating before he had gotten some rest, so he walked in to the town to find a place to sleep, finding a hotel were easy, but to sneak in was a little harder, he had already sneaked in to the reception to see which room that was not taken and he picked the one on the top floor.

In the end Harry got in by the service entrance he charmed himself in by two maids and soon he was in the hot tub relaxing his body. after the bath he got to bed and soon he had tears in his eyes as he remembered what had happened to him and the consequences of it one of them were him laying alone in a hotel room. He was all alone.

Harry woke the next day and felt much better he had needed the night rest, and soon he was ready to apparate back to London he apparated to a alley near the apartment he had shared with Charlie he knew it was under surveillance and that might be his chance to get a wizard pass. so with out further planing he went in to the apartment complex and as he opened the door to get inside he felt the rush of magic and prepared for the ongoing battle. but it went a lot easier than expected only one wizard pop in it was a female auror with startling pink hair he dealt with her in seconds. He grabbed her wizard pass and eagerly apparated right to the street of Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley were deadly silent and there weren´t a person in sight, the buildings around the street were all in black and the doors had been sealed so no one could enter, Harry draw his wand and walked down the street he were tense and jumpy, he took a deep breath when he realised he had held his breath he stepped as lightly as he could and didn´t made many sounds but apparently he wasn´t quietly enough because two men stepped out on the street both with raised wands, Harry looked them over, they had were dirty their clothes were broken and dirty some of it looked like blood and suddenly Harry weren´t so sure whether it was a good idea to come to Diagon Alley at all.

"Who are you and what is your business here" the man on his right asked in a hoarse voice.

"I seek someone" Harry cringed at the lame answer he hoped the men would buy it.

"Who do you seek then, and what is your name" The man asked again and crossed his arms a cross his chest, raising an eye brow.

"Who I seek it not your problem I see no auror robe on you so step out of my way" Harry said with a calm voice and walked towards the men hopping that they would move.

"Now boy, we are in a dangerously time and we need to know who you are at least" the man said while signalling to his partner to stop Harry.

"Okay, okay" Harry said raising his hands to stop the men, he closed his eyes and breath out he really hated when people didn´t listen to him and just moved out of the way.

"I have to find a man called Dumbledore it was a request from a person I have recently lost" Harry said making sure to sound and look sad.

The men looked at each other, and the one on his right just nodded and they moved out of his way. Harry walked towards them again, just as he past them one of them grabbed his arm the man puled him close and spoke to him in a demanding voice " You will behave while you are here do you understand, boy." Harry just nodded and walk past them and moved in a fast pace down the street until he was sure they couldn´t see him then he stepped in to an alley and leaned against a wall. ´that was close" he thought. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked down on his shoes ´where is every one, can the dark forces have gained this much power in only nine weeks´ as Harry thought it over he noticed that there were some kind of black liquid on the ground he got down on his knees to see what it was the he realised three things, one the liquid wasn´t black but red, two it was stll fresh and three something were looking at him in the bottom of the alley he raised his head and saw nothing but he could hear the thing breathing. Slowly Harry got up from the ground and slowly backed away then it charged and he send the spell "Obscuro" to try and blind the ting so that he could get a look at it, the creature that came forward had cruel face it were only covered in a black cloak Harry didn´t know what it was he hadn´t heard or seen it in any books.

Harry send one last spell at it and turned around to run for his life, he turned right and ran down the main street of Diagon Alley he heard the beast still running behind him. Harry´s legs hurt and he could barely breath the beast behind him got closer and closer he looked around desperate for a place to hide when he saw the only shop he could recognize on the front of the shop hand a sign where the only three letters remained "WES..." but Harry knew it and ran for it as he got to the door he cast the blasting spell and the doors blasted of Harry didn´t stop when he got to the shop but ran for the back room to find the fireplace and as he saw it he cast the spell to lit the fire and accioed the floo powders and when he reached the fireplace he called out the only place he could remember in Hogsmeade the Shrieking Shack but just as he could feel the floo network start the creature crashed against his legs and both of them flew thought the fireplace.

Harry landed on his back with the beast landing on top of him, he lost his breath and his vision went black for some seconds the time was enough for the beats who growled and raised its claw-like hands to finish him of, Harry wiggled and tried to push the thing of him but nothing helped and soon Harry saw the claw coming down towards him, he screamed in horror and closed his eyes. then silence Harry felt the beast leave him forcefully and something went past him in a blur, He couldn´t take it any more and the last thing he saw was the image of a person standing above him before he blacked out.

Cold, Harry remembered was the first ting he could feel when he awoke from his unwilling blackout, headache was coming next, Harry sat up and groaned and tried to get his eyes to function so he could see more of the blurry figure sitting and staring at him the man had dusty blond hair and looked a bit old and tired when he saw Harry was up and ready he handed over a small cup of tea to Harry he had clearly held it a long time because when Harry took a sip from it, it was almost cold Harry didn´t make a comment about it but just whispered his thank.

"So.. ehem.. thanks for saving me from the beast" Harry said about to smile at the man, when he saw the way his jaw tightened ´that interesting´ Harry thought.

"I only did what everyone would have done for a little helpless boy" the man said clearly trying to get some kind of hint of who Harry was. Harry did everything in his power to not show his anger on the comment ´I´M NOT LITTLE BOY ´ Was shouted inside his head. but the man must have seen some emotion on his face cause he went on.

"I´m actually quite impressed that you could even out run the .. Beast.. many people have tried but only few have succeeded" the man said looking down at the table.

Harry looked around they were still in the Shrieking Shack, he was placed on and old sofa and the man sat on a chair across from him.

"Yet both of us manage to get away from the beast" Harry intoned

"Yes we did" the man said looking Harry up and down Harry could see the man´s left hand reach for a wand and Harry did the same.

"My name is Lupin by the way, what is yours" The man said his body completely tensed. he sniffed once and tensed even further.

"Why do you care" Harry asked, Wondering why his senses said to him not to made this man more angry.

"-,-"

Harry huffed at this he hatted when people didn¨t answer him right way,

"Well this have been fun but i better get moving on, thanks again" second after he had said this he was pinned to the wall behind him and with a very tensed man holding him

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing" Harry screamed at the man and kicked out, he didn´t hit the man but saw the man´s eyes changing and he froze ´oh shit´ he looked out off the broken window and saw the moon clearly visible Harry looked at Lupin again and did the only thing he had learned about werewolf he turned his head to his side and offered submission.

Lupin´s eyes widened and Harry thought he had done the right thing but suddenly he was thrown across the room and Lupin whispered "Get out this second" and pointed towards the door.

"But what about y.. " Harry didn´t get to finish before the man in front of him started to change and turn in to a werewolf Harry considered to stay and watch it, he was so curious about Charlie had always yelled at him for asking about stupid questions. Harry made up his mind and pulled out his wand to cast a spell which warded the house so nothing dark could get in or out he had learned it at his little summer training curse.

When Harry walked away from the house he could hear the wolf howling and he turned around to cast a silence spell and then walked towards the Hogsmeade to find who this Dumbledore was and to deliver the paper Charlie had given him he had considered reading it but didn´t know he could handle what was in it.

He got to a place called the Hog's Head and rented a room on the top floor he had to steal some money for it but didn´t care about it right at the moment, he slept for several hours and after a good meal he walked out of the city and as he got to the Shrieking Shack he went in and saw Lupin on the floor naked as the day he had been born, Harry found something to pull over the man while he search the room for something to help Lupin of his pains and by the sound of the man´s whimpering he had to hurry, he found some vials with pain relief potion and placed it at Lupins mouth the man drank it eagerly.

"Okay there old man" Harry asked as he sad back on his heels. Lupin coughed and sputtered as he almost choke in laughter.

"Yeah I´m kay" Lupin manage to say in a small voice

"Hey my name is Harry" Harry held out his hand (first time Harry introduce himself in the story)

"Hello Harry my name is Remus Lupin" the man took his and they looked in each others eyes coming to and agreement between the two of them so that peace were restored. Harry helped Remus to the sofa and together they talked about every thing that had happened in the wizard world the past years Harry didn´s say much but just listened to the man´s words of wisdom and before they knew it the evening had come and Harry had to leave because of the full moon as Harry said goodbye Remus pulled him in to a hug and Harry got tears in his eyes as he remembered how long it had been since someone last had hold him like this and he hugged the man back knowing that it would properly be the last time they would see each other Harry had decided earlier that evening that he had used enough time and had to find Dumbledore.

He walked away from the man with a heavy hearth he hoped they would meet soon again. not he had to go ask some drunk wizard about Dumbledore and his whereabouts.


	11. Chapter 11

yChapter 11

The big castle of Hogwarts was a beauty made by gods or so Harry thought, the building had amassed him he had never seen anything like it before and it scared him that he felt so connected to it already he had only been in it for a couple of hours and most of the time he had been pushed around by a very moody man.

After he had convinced the men that it was very important to get the letter to the right person Black and his companion had met more Aurors and he had been put under arrest and after the arrest the big group off people had walked toward the headmasters office.

Harry looked around the office when they entered, the entire room had books and papers lined up against the outer walls and in the middle where a meeting area where Dumbledore sat and next to him sat the man Harry never wanted to see again. there eyes met and the man yelped and raised his wand at Harry.

The entire room went silent and Harry could feel the pressure on the arm that Black had a hold on, it was a warning for him to not do anything stupid, and Harry relaxed a little and decided to ignore him for know he had more important thing to take care off.

"What are he doing here, shouldn´t he be in a cell at the ministry Sirius" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice. the man looked like the picture Harry had seen in the book of people Charlie wanted dead. Harry could feel the man´s magic and it where strong and felt god to and Harry had a had time focusing on anything but the magic.

"Sorry sir, I wanted to put him there, believe me but he said he had something for you and that he had to give to you in person" Sirius said and pushed Harry forward and raised his wand as he unlocked the cuffs on Harry´s back.

Harry brought his hands out to the side so that every person in the room could see them, and walked towards Dumbledore it was a long walk for him but in reality it where nothing more than a couple of steps, Harry could feel the eyes on him and could feel his face go warm he looked down and jumped as he felt to strong hands on his shoulders.

He raised his head and looked in to the stormy eyes of Dumbledore Harry made to take a step back but the hands kept him in place he could feel himself start to panic and hissed

"let me go" the man just looked down at him and sighed Harry feared that Dumbledore would look in his mind and find out everything,

But Dumbledore just hold him and looked in to his eyes. after many minutes and a couple of cough and "ehem" from around them Dumbledore removed his eyes from Harry and sat down on the chair behind him. Harry looked around for a chair and saw that a chair had been placed right behind him and all he had to do was to let himself drop down in it.

" I believe you have something for me young man" Dumbledore said and picked up a glass of water and drank it all in one go Harry raised his eyebrows at the man ´so I am not the only one to feel troubled here´Harry mused as he took out the letter and gave it to Dumbledore who looked at it for a moment and then started to read it.

Harry looked at the man as he read it and it was clear that the man was surprised by the content of the letter, and after 30 minutes Harry could see sweat on the old man´s face Harry was sure he was doomed ´what the hell is in that letter´Harry didn´t have a clue and just as he was about to ask the man Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, Harry dropped to the side of the room and rolled on the floor and when he came back on his legs he grabbed the first person he could get and placed a wandless strangle spell on her and took her wand and pointed at Dumbledore.

"What the hell was that old man" he asked in a cold voice

"You are one of them, one of the monks your dear friend Charlie wrote that in the letter among other things" Dumbledore said in a angry tone and shot a command to the Auror to go get help.

"What, are you completely out of your mind, you must have misunderstood what Charlie wrote, I have and will never be one off them" Harry yielded

"And yet you stand and are about to strangle one of my dear friend" Dumbledore whispered in a deadly voice his eyes shinning with hatred.

"You where about to curse me you bastard" Harry screamed and eased the strangle spell a little. and then a person nearly forgotten stepped forward and looked at Harry with desperate eyes

" Okay little one you have made it pretty clear your not with the ´Monks´ and I am sure Dumbledore is willing to hear you out, just release the girl" the man asked softly

"Alex you better get the hell away from me or you will find yourself in great pain you traitor" Harry hissed at the man

"Okay, okay Charlie talked a lot about you and I know you are not a killer like him so just release her, her name is Tonks don´t you recognise her you stole her wand in my apartment very smart" Alex said and moved towards Harry.

"Stay back" harry said and began to back away from Alex only to have a wand placed at his neck from behind.

" Let here go you bastard" was whispered to him and he could clearly hear the hatred in the voice.

"Wesley get back from there you stupid boy" Black shouted Harry noted he where very pale and looked very jumpy.

´Fuck this is not going as planned´ Harry thought ´I am not getting out of this alive´ just as he was about to just cast a big blasting curse and go for the door it flung up and a extremely angered Remus Lupin entered the office dead was the only thought in his mind as he had gotten the message that his beloved wife had been taken hostage. all the people in the room backed up when they saw the look in the man´s eyes, the wolf inside of him where almost lose.

"How dare you hurt my love, I am going to rip your Heart out and ea..... Harry" Remus stood only two meters away from Harry know he could see that the kid was trembling and that he were scared.

"Remus.. I.. I didn´t know I swear" Harry said feeling awfully ashamed.

"Remus do you know him" Sirius asked in disbelieve

"Not now Siri" Remus said and looked at Dumbledore

"What is going on here why are you attacking a boy, Dumbledore" Remus ask and noted that Harry had completely removed the spell on from his wife.

"I could ask you the same, you know this boy and his name" Dumbledore asked and lowered his wand when he notice that the boy had done that too

"Yes I know his name, we meet only two days ago" Remus said and looked at Harry

"Harry what have you done" Remus asked and looked at Harry for an answer

"What I have done, Remus what about them they... " Harry was interrupted then Dumbledore´s fireplace light up and the face of James Potter looked in.

"Dumbledore we are under attack again" James shouted, in the back ground spells where flying left and right.

"We will be there in a minute James, we will bring and extra person so I need you to get Kingsley to meet us at the apparate zone" Dumbledore said and turned around to look at Harry.

"Harry you will release Tonks this moment and then you will let Remus transport you to the placed that are under attack there you will help us locate the leaders among the attackers and you will provide cover spells for my men and the ministry´s, do you understand" Dumbledore asked

Harry just looked at the man with a face of wonder and mistrust

"Harry that face is not nice looking it make you look like a fish" Alex commented and got and evil glare from Harry and laugh from Sirius who smirked at Harry when Harry turned to him "What, I think he is right" Sirius said and turned around to join the other Aurors on the way to the apparate point out side Hogwarts.

"But why, you don´t trust me and I don´t trust you, how do you know i wont hurt you" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore as Remus gently pulled him towards the door to the stairwell.

"I don´t trust you harry, but Remus do, I will make sure you will be questioned after we have stopped the attack, and I have made sure that you can´t run from me like you have done from other people, I wont make those mistake Harry, You have many questions to answer and a lot of time to do so"

With that said Dumbledore and the others met outside the gates to Hogwarts and with a pop they were all on their way towards an unknown faith.

* * *

In the cold corridor behind one of the many flags on the school of Hogwarts a boy with long black hair and grey eyes looked around, his name are Lycoris Black the only child of Sirius Black Lycoris let out a howl of anger then he remembered what had happened earlier that evening, he had a hard time sleeping that evening and had decided to walk down to his favourite place on the entire School to think and maybe catch some sleep, when he had suddenly been attack by another person. ´how could that happen I had James invisible cloak on me´ and then Lycoris remembered that the cloak was gone to and he had ´taken´ it from James with out asking and now he was in deep trouble ´but then again no one know it is me who took it´Lycoris smirked he just needed to find James and ask him if he could borrow his cloak, James always let Lycoris use it when he had trouble with sleeping.

when Lycoris got to his headmaster office he saw the door was left open and he slipped in he looked around the room and almost lost hope when he saw it was empty ´where is people when I need them this is so unfair but then again it is late and maybe there have been an attack again I can just inform the Headmaster of the attack by tomorrow.

Lycoris looked around the room and just as he was about to leave the room he saw a letter on the table, the letter looked very important and Lycoris just had to know what was written in it so he took the letter and sat down in the chair to read the letter that would change his world for ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry arrived with the other wizards in a dark alley, it was a very narrow alley and they had to cuddle together in big groups to be able to fit them all Harry looked around and saw that there were about thirty wizards and more arriving. they where in an almost abandoned wizard town

With only about 100 people still living in the town most of the people had already been evacuated out off the town and to a secure place at the ministry, so the auror´s job where to find the remaining citizens and kill or arrest the attackers.

The leading Auror named Jack spotted the newly arrived wizards and began to move towards his target.

"Dumbledore, ehem... move out off my way" Harry turned around as a small Auror made his way through the crowed alley, the man cursed as more people arrived and ended up pushing Sirius rather hardly but when Sirius opened his mouth to tell the man to fuck off he met Dumbledore stern look and the treat never left his mouth.

"Arh jack long time no see" Dumbledore said

"yes, yes it suddenly is" the man answered he looked around and spotted Harry.

"This is the person who need my .. help" Jack said moving towards Harry, Harry backed up and looked around for someone who could help him and spotted Dumbledore.

"What is he talking about... sir" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore with a confused expression

"You will be given a cuff witch enable you to apparate out of here, you can only apparate along with me and I will meet you after the attack has ended" Harry looked unsure for a moment and then nodded ´I need for them to trust me´ harry thought, but still winced when the cuff where placed on his writs he looked up and meet the eyes of Remus and saw pity in them Harry just looked back at Dumbledore with a raised head looking calm ´they will never see how much this is killing me, I feel like an animal´

"Okay listen up" Kingsley said from up the alley and all the Aurors went silent, and waited for there orders

"We will split in teams of eight, and Dumbledore´s people will be the two of the eight people on the teams," the man continued to explain how the contra attack would be, Harry listened and from what he could see and hear it would work fine.

After the teams had been made and Harry where placed with Sirius and Snape´s team and they had been appointed to go to the left side of the city and hold back the attackers until the other teams had made it to the middle off the town so they could split the attacker in many small groups and hopefully and the attack.

Harry walked behind the others making sure to look around for escapes routes. Snape looked back at him and raised and eyebrow at him and Harry just looked at him making it clear that the potion master should mind his own business, Snape was just about to tell Harry a ting or two when they heard sounds up a head.

They looked up as a wizard came running around the corner and couldn´t do anything but look when a spell hit the man in the back and he turned to dust, they where frozen in place when four men in brown cloaks rounded the corner, Harry thought fast and shouted a blasting curse at them and took a hold off the nearest Auror and pushed him in to a building he turned to the others and saw they had done the same in the opposite building and had started to cast spells out off the windows and open doors.

Harry looked at the young Auror not even twenty by the look and when the Auror looked at Harry and there eyes met they both looked away ´gods he is pretty, get a grip Harry ´ and with that thought in his head Harry looked around the building they had invaded, it looked as abandoned as the other buildings he noted a staircase leading up from the room they where in and whispered to the Auror.

" Hey listen up , I am going to go up to the roof and see if I can get a good look from up there, don´t wait for me, just keep casting spells at them... oh and try cast the blasting curse at their feet´s then some of the spell might get though there shields" the other boy looked at Harry a little confused.

"I don´t know if I am allowed to let you go alone" the boy said in a very unsure tone. Harry looked at the boy with a look that said ARE YOU STUPID and walked to the boy to explain that he really needed to go and they could properly die if the boy didn´t get to the window and began to fire the most deadly spells he where allowed to use. and with that said Harry ran up the stairs and soon breathed in fresh air as he arrived in the top of the building.

Harry starred at the broken town in shock from the roof he could see the entire city, all the buildings had flat roofs like some off the buildings he had seen in Spain, and it made it a lot easier for him to move around.

He went to the edge of the roof and looked down, he could see the four ´monks´ below him on the street and they where placed strategical so that non of them would be caught off guard, they took turn on shielding each others so that Severus and Sirius´s team never would know where the spells came from and Harry could see that one of the Aurors had already been hit, the Auror had moved out on the street to get a better look.

Harry got down on his stomach and looked at the attackers to find witch one to hit first ´I have to use there spells against them, they are going to get so pissed,´Harry smirked at the thought ´they wont know what hid them´ he leaned a little closer to the edge and pressed himself down to the roof so they wouldn´t spot him then he cast a "Boiling" spell at the wizard who sat farthest away from Severus and Sirius, he whispered the spell and saw the spell zoom in on the target and the ´monk´felt to the ground in pain, Harry crawled back from the edge so he could remain completely hidden from the attackers.

He could hear the ´monks´ shouting down on the street and he leaned a little forward to hear what they where saying and realised they where going to back off and regroup with an other group it where standard rule for the ´monks´ to regroup when in trouble ´cowards´ Harry thought and raised himself to prepare to run, harry listened again and heard Severus shout that they where retreating, Harry rolled his eyes at them and walked to the edge of the roof to shout down to them.

"Black" Harry waited for Sirius to raise his head, the man had a huge smile on his face and Harry where almost sad, to crush the man´s mood.

"Yeah boy" Sirius shouted back up at him. the other Aurors came out from the building and looked up at him too.

"They aren´t retreating, they are moving back to regroup to come back in a larger group" Harry shouted back to them waving with his hands and then placing his hands on his hips and looking a lot like a stern teacher.

"Are you sure" Severus shouted back, while he moved out on the street to get a better look down the street where the ´monks´had escaped.

"Yes I am sure. I am going to run a long the roofs to get in a better position so I am ready when they return" Sirius whispered something to one of the Aurors and then walked over to Severus to talk to him too.

Harry stood still and waited for them to be done with there talking so he could get in position ´the faster the better´

"Okay, we are going to do this, you will do as you say and get in a good position and then when they come you will fire some nasty things on them like the ones you used before, and when you get three or four down you will bring up a fucking strong shield, do you hear me boy, I.. we trust you on this one" Sirius shouted up to him, Harry suddenly felt something he hadn´t felt in a long time, the feeling of someone putting trust in him, it warmed him and he could feel the adrenalin in his body pumping ´now I am going to kick some ass´ Harry thought as he run towards the crack between the buildings, he ran fast and quickly made it to where he could see much more off the alley and he had an easy way to get down on the street and get behind the ´monks´ ´I might even get in some hand to hand combat today´ Harry mused and rolled his shoulders as to warm his muscles up.

Harry quickly began to feel like a tiger in cage ´speaking of an animal´ he looked down at the cuff on his left wrist ´Is it even legal to put this on me´ Harry wondered but raised his head when he heard the sound off steps below him, he crawled towards the edge on the building and looked down on the street, his green eyes shining with glee ´I am going to get my revenge tonight´ he thought as he raised his wand to send off two spells at the two ´monks´ in the back off the group, the spells made the wizards go completely limp and he used the "Locomotor" spell on them and made sure they landed on the grown silently so that the other ´monks´ couldn´t hear it. The ´monks´ just moved on and Harry followed them from the roof and soon he had to two more down and there where only three left now ´back too before you ran off like cowards´

Sirius whispered a silent prayer and hope that the boy had succeeded and removed four off the wizard so they could just get it over with, he couldn´t wait to get to James and Remus and help them out, he hatted that they had to be teamed with the other Aurors. He heard voices up the street and saw one of the Aurors smiling back at him and signalling to him that there where only three bad guys left. They had scattered around the area and where now covering the alley much better. he looked up the alley and saw a little figure on the roof moving in a slowly pace along the ´monks´and grinned ´I have to tell James this´ Sirius whispered and gave the others the signal.

Harry wondered when he where to start making the shield for the Aurors but he didn´t have to wait long because out of nowhere three Aurors stepped out and shouted an warning for the ´monks´ to stop and give up, the ´monks´ responded by sending two deadly curses on one of the Aurors and Harry cursed and raised his arms to cast the strongest shield he could make. the result was fascinating in front off the three Aurors a massive wall was created it was emerald green and Harry almost released it in wonder ´God I am getting strong lately´.

In about teen minutes the three wizards where down and so where Harry the second he released the shield he saw black spots and soon where on his knees and shaking from the after shock of the magic he had just used. Harry tensed when he head soft steps coming towards him and prepared to attack when hands where placed on his shoulder, he looked up and met startling grey eyes. Sirius Black was standing above him and looking down at him with soft eyes, he took a hold under Harry shoulders and lifted the shaken boys to his feet, when Sirius had made sure Harry wasn´t going to fail again he said.

"You did a good job kid, now we need to move up the alley and find the next group off fuckers... sorry ´monks´ is that really there names" Sirius looked at Harry in wonder and Harry just raised and eyebrow at the man´s rambling so Sirius continued on. " hmm.. oh yeah we will move on and you will come down on the street with us for now and then will figure out what to do when the time comes if you can do it again or not"

"Okay that is fine with me.. and Black don´t call me boy any more" Harry said and moved past Sirius to the staircase. leaving a smirking Sirius behind.

They walked in silence, prepared for an attack at every corner, but it didn´t come and soon they had arrived at there meeting place, but it was completely silent and they couldn´t spot any person at all. Harry and the Aurors tensed and raised there wands when they heard foot steps coming there way, but it wasn´t a person coming towards them to Harry amazement it was an Patronus, and a beautiful one it was a huge stag it ran past him and stopped by Sirius who had paled a lot, The Patronus bowed for Sirius and then moved forward to whisper something in his ear. when the stag was done it ran past them and then stopped some meters from them.

"We have to follow it, James is in huge trouble down that street he and Dumbledore can get past about ten ´monks´ they have some civilians surrounded and are killing them one by one, come on" Sirius shouted as he ran past them and ran after the Stag, Harry´s eyes widened and Severus had to push him along when Sirius howl and turned in to a black dog who ran much faster then they did and with in seconds he was out off sight and they where left to run alone, Harry´s heart began to pump when he head screams of pain and children crying and felt his body go numb with hatred when he recognised one of the ´monks´ he ran to the front line of Aurors and shouted as loud as he could

"Martians, You bastard is this who you are, or where it all lies" the man who where pointing his wand toward a little crying child turned around and searched the crowed of people and as his eyes met Harry´s he smiled.

"Harry, we have been looking for you, where have you been" he purred in a smug voice " You can´t believe how sad I was when I heard about what lies Charlie have been telling you. but Harry non of it is true, you can come back and we can forget it all". Martians said and took a step towards Harry.

Harry moved forward too, but Dumbledore grabbed his arm and turned him towards him so Harry could face him properly, the look in Dumbledore´s eyes where pleading and Harry leaned forward to whisper to him "I will never return to them, old man, I want revenge, by the gods Dumbledore I need that man to die but I am not strong enough I need to learn some more let me go with them to learn it and I will come back stronger than ever" The man´s grip tightened and Harry winched as Dumbledore spoke "you are strong Harry, You will get your revenge I promise you, but for now we need to get does pure people out of here, don´t you agree Harry, we need to work together I could see the Shield you brought up Harry it was strong and impossible to get through, I need you to do it again, can you do that to save us?" Harry shook his head and whimpered "I can´t please I am so tired, don´t ask me to do it"

Dumbledore gentle pushed Harry back and looked at him there where so mush trust in his eyes, Harry closed his eyes and breathed out ´I need to do this, I can revenge Charlie latter when I am ready`. when Harry opened his eyes again he saw that Dumbledore had moved on and where shouting orders out to the Aurors he looked back at Harry and nodded at him and Harry turned around to face Martians, when Harry raised his hands and looked directly at Martians the man froze and where about to shout a warning for his followers but Harry was faster and Harry cast a wave of energy towards the group of men and they all ended on their backs except two and Harry new them both he had been trained by them, and his hope failed a little, but as he heard the shout from the Aurors when they started the attack he raised his head high and raised his hand yet again and this time he raised the shield when he was told and after twenty minutes the first ´monks´started to apparate out, but then it happened Harry saw a spell some towards him and he just froze he raised his head just in time to see Martian pointing his wand at him the man smirked and bowed to Harry and then pop out. Harry head someone shout and then a body hit him hard and he flew through the air and landed hard on the grown he rolled on his side and saw Alex laying on the grown with blood running from his eyes and mouth ´ not you too´Harry begged and got to his knees Alex where coughing and trying to speak he raised one of his hands to grab the back of Harry head and pulled him down so he could speak with him.

"I.. I am sorry little one, I so sorry" Alex coughed and some of his blood got on Harry, Sirius sat beside him and took one of Alex hands in his he look up at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Please do something, you know the spells they cast, hell you are one off them, help him now" Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him closer " you help him now, right now" he said in threatening voice. Harry looked at him with shock painted on his face.

"I.. I don´t know what to do" Harry spluttered, Sirius narrowed his eyes and spat "you don´t know what to do or you don´t want to help him, heh, I heard you saying you would kill him you bastard" Harry pulled back as if slapped and looked at Sirius with wild eyes. he looked around for help but everyone ells where caught up in the fight, then he realised what he had to do, he looked down one last time at Alex and then raised himself and ran towards the front line he got though and pushed people out of his way, curses darted around him but he didn´t care he had to find the ´monks´ medic he looked around and spotted the man standing in the corner his body hidden in a brown cloak with the hood pulled up and looking like he didn´t wanted to be noticed. Harry walked towards the ´monk´and on the way he knocked two wizards down using some wood from a broken building he got to the medic and placed his wand at the persons neck, he got a shock when he head a female shouting out but he didn´t care about it he needed to save Alex he couldn´t fail as he had done with Charlie. when he got back to the front line Dumbledore pulled him to the side and said that they needed to get back and Harry grabbed the medic as they side apparated back to Hogwarts Harry still had his wand on the medic neck and Harry and the group of Wizards moved towards the schools entrance when inside they placed Alex on the ground and Harry pulled back the hood of the medic and got the shock of his life......


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The silence in the big entrance hall to Hogwarts was broken by the young girl´s shout.

"Harry" she shouted and threw her small arms around the shocked boy, Harry hands went around the girl and he hugged her tightly,but their reunion was broken by the sound off a person in great pain.

Harry looked down at Alex, and went on his knees and Maya did the same on the other side off Alex both looked at him and then there eyes met and Harry opened his mouth to speak when another person beat him.

"Harry do you know her" It was James who asked the question he had his wand raised towards Maya and as Harry looked around the room he saw that there where only about seven people left in the entrance hall, Harry didn´t know where the others went and he didn´t really care he made eye contact with Sirius who looked between Harry and Maya with confusion and then Sirius voiced his concern.

"No no. she can´t be with Harry, she´s is with the enemy that is clear" Sirius said with doubt in his voice James nodded at this and they looked at Dumbledore for answer.

Dumbledore looked at the girl, and Maya felt the way the old man looked at her and was about to open her mouth to tell the old pervert to stop looking at her, but Harry caught her attention and asked her.

"Maya do you remember the then we talked about me and my life before I arrived at the ´monks´" Harry asked Maya nodded and Harry continued

"Do you remember me talking about the dude called Alex" Maya nodded but then her eyes widened and she looked down at Alex and then back up at Harry for confirmation, Harry gave her a tight nod and smiled softy at her he took her hands in his own and squeezed them.

" Can you save him" Harry asked

"Sure I could save him, that is if I want to" Maya said and looked at Harry " But then I need something in return"

James had to stop Sirius from killing the girl, and he almost decided to just let Sirius kill her when he heard what the girl said next.

"I want you to run with me Harry, look around at this people they are weak and so emotionally broken, we the ´monks´have won I don´t understand why you didn´t return to us Harry, you belong with me." as she said this she pulled Harry closer and closer Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl and then it hid him.

"Okay I will go with you if you save Alex" Harry closed his eyes when he heard the shout of anger behind him he looked around and caught the eyes of Remus and whispered softly "trust me" to the man, he saw Remus nod and he gave James and Sirius some kind off signal and they stopped their angry assault for a second but then they began again but Harry could see that they didn´t meant it.

They all looked in wonder at the small yet powerful girl, it only took her five minutes to heal Alex. and Harry saw Sirius smile at him when Alex got up from the grown he was clearly still a little out of it and Harry saw a medic help Alex out off the hall.

Harry turned back when he felt a hand take his and looked up at the pretty face before him, if only it had been reel he thought. and raised his hands to the girls head. and asked

"Who are you"

"What ... why are you asking me about that harry, you know me" she looked at him with pleading eyes he turned to Dumbledore.

"Raise your wands and be ready" Dumbledore nodded and raised his wand and Harry noted he that the old man took a fighting stand.

The girl backed away and suddenly the sweet face turned in to a much older looking face with dark black hair and a scowl, she turned towards Sirius and greeted him with a sneer

"Sirius you stinking mug, I see you got yourself and important allied here" as she said this she turned and walked towards Harry.

Harry backed off but soon found himself caught in the hands off a women he had never seen before. she pulled him close and looked at him, Harry made to grab her hand so he could pull her hands off when she spoke again.

"You are so easy Harry, Do you even know who I am" she asked, Harry looked at her, but didn´t say anything.

"My name is Bellatrix, oh and Sirius is my very hated cousin and you are Harry, know that we know a little more about each other I would like to go back to my master , of cause you would have to come with me" after she finished she pulled Harry towards the entrance Harry scrambled to get out off her tight grip and after some struggle he manage to kick her leg and he fell back on the grown, he was picked up by strong hands and felt the big hands off Remus checking him out for damage, after Remus was sure that Harry was fine he said.

"James we need some more Aurors, can you call them with your badge" James nodded and pulled out his badge he whispered a word and the badge chanced to and screen where a head could be seen, Harry looked at the badge with wonder but was interrupted when Dumbledore talked.

"Bellatrix you are arrested for the many crimes you have done, place your wand on the grown an put your hand in.... " Dumbledore couldn´t finish the sentence because suddenly Bellatrix began laughing in a high deafening voice.

"But I still have Sweet little Maya in my control back at the Monks and for here to live I need to go back" Bellatrix song in a voice that made Harry flinch, he looked around and saw that the other wizards hesitated he made up his mind and walked towards Bellatrix she looked at him in surprise and was about to say something when Harry grabbed her and started to pull her out of Hogwarts.

"Oooooh Harry so strong and bossy you are" was the last ting heard in the entrance hall to Hogwarts and the six people looked at each other before running after them, when they got outside they saw Harry walking back towards them with a sour look and they made room for him to walk pass them.

Harry went inside and he could feel his entire body shacking with anger, ´How dare they´ he thought, he turned around to face the two people he knew had been right behind him for the last 5 minutes, and Harry was grateful that they had not interrupted him i his anger, the concerned face of Remus and a very angry looking James. Harry sighed and prepared himself for the anger there where about to come.

"It was very stupid what you did, you know that right" James asked and then Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at him with an emotionless face, James could feel his face turned red in anger, He was use to people respecting him, he was an Auror for crying out load.

Harry looked at Remus and answered " I only took her with me because she could help Alex, I wouldn´t have done it if he had not got himself hurt" Harry explained

"You should have considered what could have happen, you just let an high ranking Death Eater in to a school with hundreds of Children" Remus said in a stern voice that made Harry blush with shame. Harry knew they where right and it was a very made move to make, but again it saved Alex life so it couldn´t be that bad could it. Harry made up his mind, and took a deep breath and did something he couldn´t remember the he last time he had said "sorry"

both males looked at him as to determinate if he was telling the truth or not. both in the end they both nodded and Remus placed an hand around Harry´s shoulder as they moved a long the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The grounds of Hogwarts:

Harry now lived in the old caretakers house since he had been send on a mission for Dumbledore, Harry had been very much against living out side the school since he kind off liked the school, but he couldn´t make Dumbledore change his mind and after a day of shouting and people turning against him, even Remus. Harry finally gave in and only hours after he had been shown his little "house". and Harry had slowly got used to it, he would sleep at the house and go to Hogsmeade and eat breakfast after that he would run around the lake at the school normally with others joining him, even Sirius sometimes.

The snow where falling slowly, it had done so the last week and Hogwarts where covered in the white snow, you could barely see anything but the snow and the student on the school enjoyed it so much that they totally forgot the war, that had slowed down the last couple of months.

* * *

Three months had gone by now, and at the line near the forbidden forest three lone people could be seen.

"Slow down a little will you" Remus called to the dark haired boy who was walking in front of him, the boy didn´t stop but to Remus surprise speed up and where now very much power walking. Remus decided to try on more time.

"Harry will you please slow down" Remus said a little louder, behind him he could hear Sirius running up behind him, and soon a hand landed on his shoulder and he was turned around and the silver eyes of Sirius looked at him.

"This is it, that kid have made nothing but trouble, we shouldn´t have brought him along ´Rem´" Sirius said and narrowed his eyes at Harry who had turned aound and was looking at the to in suspicion.

"Come on Siri" Remus said and lowered his voice " You know that Harry have been restless the last couple off days and Dumbledore said that he needed to be kept up to date with his skills" Remus whispered

"But ´Rem´" Sirius said in a sulky tone, and Remus had a hard time not to laugh out loud at the look Sirius had plastered on his face, But instead Remus sighted when he saw that Harry had now reach them and had seen the look on Sirius face, and was there something he new about the boy it was that he could never hold his tongue.

"Well well, are you complaining again Sirius" Harry said as he walked closer he looked at the man and said.

"You know what I don´t care about your wining and moaning like a hurt little poppy" at that Sirius made as to grab Harry but Remus was faster and Harry backed up a little to see if Remus really had the now red faced man and after Harry were sure Remus could hold on to Sirius he went on.

"I have been asked by Dumbledore to go out and locate the subject that have trespassed the boarder to the school grounds and that is what I intend to do so you can just turn around and go back I don´t care" Harry said and turned around and walked a couple of steps before he noticed the footsteps on the ground he turned around and signalled to the to men that he had found a led, and the fight where forgotten for the moment.

"What is it" Harry whispered and looks at Remus as the wolf inside Remus sniffs the air.

"Don´t know I can´t smell anything at all, I don´t like this we should call for backup" Remus said in a low voice, his eyes looking everywhere but at his too companions. Harry grunted at this and moves closer too them and whispers.

"We can´t turn back now we need to find out who has been watching the school, if we turn back now we might lose the opportunity to ever solve this" Harry said.

"Okay this is what we do then, Sirius you go dog and me and Remus follow this track and if there is any problem at all you run back to the school and gets help, okay" Harry looks around and since there is no objections he takes Remus by the shoulder and walks away, Sirius turns in to the black dog he sniffs the air on last time and runs in to the forest so he can run along his two companions but without been seen.

After and hour the track starts to become hard to follow and Harry and Remus are beginning to tire a lot since the snow is very hard to walk through. Harry turns around to ask Remus if they should continue when he hears Remus growl behind him, he turns fully to Remus and sees the man´s eyes all black.

"Remus" Harry ask and takes a steep back

"Remus what is it" no answer.

"Remus for fuck sake" Harry curse and walk forward to grab Remus when he hears a noise behind him, he stills completely and tense up.

"Remus, what is standing behind me" he whispers and flinch when a voice laugh behind him, Harry realises that the person is actually standing so close to him that he can feel the man´s breath on his neck. Harry draws his left leg back a step and sure enough it comes in contact with something solid, now with his leg placed a little behind him Harry slowly lowers his body so that he is in a fighting stand ready to roll and spine when the time is right.

"Who are you" Harry ask trying to find out how many there really is

"I´m no one important" the voice says in an calm voice and continues "but you on the contrary is very important little Harry"

Harry rolls his eyes at the statement ´I´m really getting tired of this´ he looks up when Remus growls again and see the man starts to take a steep forward Harry opens his mouth to tell him to stop when he feels a could hand on his neck, the hand comes around to press on his neck under his chin and he tense even more when the man takes out a knife, but the the man just "shhh" him and before Harry knows it, everything turns black.


End file.
